


Coffee Shop Au? Nope. Pet Store One Shot.

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Pet Store, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Patton works at a pet store and he falls for a customer that nobody would've expected
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Coffee Shop Au? Nope. Pet Store One Shot.

Patton always wondered what it would be like to work at a pet shop and now that he was doing just that, it wasn’t really what he expected. He’d always heard that pet stores were so bad to their pets and It was something he'd been really scared of when he first began looking for a job, but it was quite the opposite, at least for that particular store. Every animal was well taken care of and the owner, his now friend Logan, personally made sure each breeder was good and ethical, something Patton highly respected. 

But the shop and the animals weren’t the only thing interesting about the store. The customers could be pretty weird, too, and there were a few particular ones that made their place in Patton’s memory, but none were quite like this one. He couldn’t remember much about the day itself, but he remembered the moment that this guy walked into the store. 

Patton had been cleaning up some of the enclosures for the snakes when he heard the bell ring. His head instinctively shot up and he saw a very bright and spiky man walk through the door. His look was definitely... Interesting. Patton would never really forget the leather jacket, ripped neon green tank top, and matching streaks in his otherwise black hair. Patton, in contrast, was a very pastel guy, so he was a bit intimidated by this customer, but he was the only working at the time, so he quickly wrapped up what he was doing before going to help him. 

“Hi, sorry for the wait. Did you need help finding something today?” 

The customer thought for a second before asking. “Yeah... Do you guys have any hamsters?” 

Hamsters. Cute, furry hamsters were definitely the last thing he thought this guy would be asking for. 

“It’s just so quiet in my apartment and I’ve got more than enough time to look after one. My brother said that the hamster he used to have was really sweet and fluffy, just good company to have.” 

“Oh... Uh...” Patton tried to shut up his mind. It was pretty rude of him to judge this guy by his looks, plus it was his job to clear up a few misconceptions. “Yeah, we do, but it sounds like you’re looking for a companion and hamsters are cute and all, but they’re not all that friendly. They like to just stay on their own most of the time.” 

The guy in front of him visibly deflated a little bit, which was definitely a weird sight for Patton. “Oh..” 

“I mean, it really depends from animal to animal, but I don’t think we have any particularly friendly hamsters..” Patton thought for a few seconds. “I can help you find something. We do have guinea pigs, if you want something cute and fluffy. They’re really cuddly, but it’s really a lot different to take care of them compared to hamsters. Not to mention, they have a much longer lifespan.” 

He nodded and seemed to light back up a bit. “Yeah, that sounds great. Tell me everything I need to know.” 

Patton did just that, helping the guy, Remus, as he’d introduced himself, pick out everything he’d need as well as a lot of extra toys and stuff, “To make sure they’re extra loved” as Remus put it. Once that was taken care of, Patton helped Remus pick out his two new friends, though as fast as Remus fell in love with two of them, it didn't seem like he needed it. 

“It certainly seems like they’re going to love their new homes,” Patton said as he helped Remus take everything back to his car after he paid for it. 

“I sure hope so, it sounds like they’re going to be part of my family for a while.” Remus seemed very pleased with that idea, fondly holding the cardboard carrier that his new friends were going home with him in. 

Patton nodded. “I have a feeling that they’re going to live long, happy lives.”

Remus smiled and put the carrier on his car, patting his pockets. After a second, he began patting his jacket pockets, becoming increasingly confused. “That’s weird..” 

“Did you drop your keys?” 

“No.. I hate to ask, but it seems like I’ve lost my number. Can I have yours?” 

Patton blinked a few times as he processed what Remus had just asked him. Once he did, his face began turning bright red and he began wishing he was better around cute guys, bursting into giggles. 

“Right.. Let me guess, a cutie like you already has a boyfriend?” Remus asked, a bit disappointed. 

“No!” Patton quickly insisted, trying to get a hold of himself. “I just... I’m a little awkward around guys as it is, especially cute punks with a surprising soft spot for cute, fluffy animals.. To top it off, I’m a sucker for cheesy pick up lines.” 

Remus grinned. “Oh, well, if that’s true, then I’m your guy.

Patton nodded. “It’s very true.. Embarrassing, but true.” 

“The only thing embarrassing is the implication that other guys don’t remind you how adorable you are.” 

Patton burst into giggles again. “You’re really sweet...” 

Remus laughed at that. “You would be the first person who thought so, believe it or not. But, since you feel that way, how does a date sound? Maybe Saturday, I can treat you to a trip to the zoo, since we both seem to like animals quite a bit.” 

“I would like that..”

Remus smiled and pulled his phone out, giving it to Patton to put his number in. “I’ll text you once I get these little guys set up.” 

Patton nodded and put his phone number in, adding a heart after his name. “Sounds good.. I get off at 5, so I’ll be sure to check my phone then.” 

Remus bit back the urge to make a joke about Patton “getting off”. It would’ve been the most on brand thing for him to do, but he wasn’t sure a guy as sweet as this would appreciate that kind of humor, especially not before a first date. “I’ll talk to you then.” He grabbed his guinea pigs and got into his car, watching Patton go back inside before driving off, cheering. 

Patton let himself swoon the second he got back into the shop. He didn’t want to seem too dorky around a guy like Remus, he was already worried about ruining his chances with the way he burst into giggles at Remus’s flirting. He looked up and jumped as he noticed someone else in the store: his boss and best friend, Logan. 

“Are you alright? You were outside for a while,” Logan said as he noticed Patton coming back in. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming in today..” 

“I had a feeling I should, is something wrong?” 

Patton shook his head. “No.. Kind of the opposite. A guy came in and he was really attractive and flirting with me and I gave him my number..” 

Logan couldn’t help but smile as he saw how Patton was glowing. “That’s very sweet. What was he like?” 

“I mean... I didn’t think he’d really be my type at first, but he was actually kind of a punk or goth, I’m not really sure what the difference is.. He had these bright green streaks in his hair and a mustache, which was an interesting look, but something about him really made it work.” 

Logan thought for a second. “Wait... Was his name Remus?” 

Patton looked at him and blinked a bit. “Yeah... Do you know him?” 

“He’s one of Janus’s friends, he’s definitely a little weird, but not a bad guy. I’m not sure if he’s your type, but I’ll let you figure that out yourself.” 

Patton nodded. He knew Janus, that was Logan’s boyfriend. Patton was a bit wary of him at times, but he also didn’t know him very well. 

“I’m assuming he came in for a snake and you bonded over that?” 

“Actually, he came in for a hamster. He said he wanted a cuddly pet, so I told him guinea pigs would be better.” 

Logan looked surprised. “He doesn’t seem like the type, but, like I said, I don’t know him particularly well.” 

Patton laughed awkwardly. “You’re starting to make me feel like I made a bad choice..” 

“Oh! No, I’m sorry.. Like I said, I don’t know him very well. Besides, even if he is the kind of guy that Janus describes him as, that doesn’t mean you won’t like him. I mean, look at me and Janus. We only bonded at first because of our shared appreciation for philosophy. You could find something with him like that, but even if you don’t work out, I know he’s a good guy. Otherwise, Janus would..” Logan paused for a second, thinking of the right phrase. “I think ‘kick him to the curb’ is the term that works here.” 

“Yeah..” Patton sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m overreacting. I just haven’t been on a date in a while..” 

Logan nodded and squinted his eyes, his expression morphing a bit. 

Patton recognized it as the look Logan made when he had an idea. “What is it?..”

“How would you feel about going on a double date?” 

There was no trouble arranging it, it was like Logan said. Janus and Remus were close friends, it only took a few words from Logan to get his boyfriend to talk to Remus about arranging a double date and Patton knew he’d feel so much more comfortable with Logan around. Still, while he was closer to Logan, he did know a thing or two about Janus and, considering that they were going to the zoo, he couldn’t help but feel kind of bad for dragging him into this. 

The four of them met at the front entrance of the zoo, Remus and Janus dressed in enough black to make Patton sweat. 

“I will never understand how you can walk around in that much black,” Logan commented. 

For Patton, it was weird seeing him out of his usual black polo and dark jeans, though the navy blue shirt and black cargo shorts weren’t too much of a difference. It was funny, the two were almost matching, though Patton was in a lighter short and khaki shorts. Janus and Remus were the opposite, matching in color and not style. Neither were dressed for the sun, but at least Remus was wearing a green tank top with his skinny jeans. Janus had a black jacket over his dark gray shirt and black jeans, wearing his signature yellow gloves and bowler hat. 

“The difference between me and everyone else is I came prepared. My parasol is more than just an accessory, Logan, it keeps away the sun and I can hit people with it if they give me any looks.” 

Logan smiled and shook his head, giving Patton a ‘See what I have to deal with?’ look. 

Patton chuckled and turned to Remus. “Maybe we should all just head inside?” 

Remus nodded. “Yeah, before Janus gets any more dramatic.” 

Janus smacked him with his parasol before walking past with Logan. 

“Are you alright there?” Patton asked as he began walking with Remus. 

“Yeah, he loves me too much to kill me,” Remus said with a shrug. “I’m more worried about Logan having to walk with him the whole time.” 

Patton held back a laugh, imagining that Janus wouldn’t appreciate anyone encouraging Remus’s comments. 

Remus glanced down at him and smiled. “You can laugh, you know. Janus knows I’m just picking on him and you know how much I liked your laugh.” 

Patton burst into giggles, though those had more to do with Remus’s flirting than the way he teased his friend. 

“Cute...” Remus hummed, holding his hand out for Patton’s. 

Patton took his hand and walked with him. Now, someone who just looked at the two may have assumed that it was Patton who was dragging the pair around, telling Remus cute little fun facts about the animals, but it was actually Remus. He kept a tight grip on Patton’s hand and did his best not to run too fast as he took him to see the different animals, spitting out whatever facts he knew. Most of them involved things that most people wouldn’t find endearing, gross facts like what you could get from the animals and sell on the black market for however much money or how a particular animal would be hunted in the wild by predators, but Patton didn’t want to judge. So Remus had a pretty unusual set of knowledge about these animals, that didn’t matter too much to him. Everyone had their things, Logan was talking Janus’s ear off about the different behavior patterns of the animals and most people would find that boring. He had nothing to judge Remus for besides the fact that he looked incredibly adorable when he was bouncing from enclosure to enclosure with Patton.

“You sure know a lot about these kinds of things,” Patton hummed. 

“Pfft, yeah, it might as well have almost gotten me kicked out of vet school,” Remus laughed. “I mean, most people say something a lot sooner than you, so I have to give you points for that, but if my facts are bothering you that much-” 

“No!” Patton interrupted. “No, that’s not what I mean at all. It just seems like something you’re really interested in.” 

Remus seemed surprised by that. “Really? You’d be the third person who didn’t care. And the first two are over there making out.” 

“It’s not my place to care. Plus, you look pretty cute running around like that,” Patton said with a blush, not being used to the one doing the flirting. 

Remus smiled. “Aw.. Well, thank you.” 

Patton nodded. “If I may, what did you mean when you said that you almost got kicked out of vet school?..” 

“People really hated all of my fun facts and they kept accusing me of crap I didn’t do. It's whatever, they weren't going to stop me from being able to legally perform necropsies.” 

“Necropsies?..” Patton asked, choosing to ignore the "legally" part. That could be unpacked on a potential second date. 

“Animal autopsies! People hate hearing me say this, but death is pretty interesting when it’s not affecting you. I like seeing how that kind of thing works, how it affects the body in different ways.” He glanced at Patton to see how he was taking this. 

Patton was taking it just fine. Was it weird? Yeah, but Logan told him to expect weird. It was just the tiniest bit disturbing, but Remus seemed like he didn’t have anyone to talk to that kind of thing about and that was something Patton could relate to. He wanted to be a live animal vet, but nobody in his classes wanted to hear about the snakes he had or how funny it was watching them pretend to hunt their thawed frozen rats when he knew they wouldn’t hurt a fly. This wasn’t that much different. 

“What kind of secrets are you hiding?” Remus asked jokingly. “Janus is a freak, Logan is a heartless nerd, what’s your story?” 

Patton shrugged. “I mean.. I guess this stuff is kind of weird, since I’m not used to hearing about death like this, but I have snakes and people always give me weird looks for talking about feeding them.” 

“You’re a snake guy? You struck me as a cat person.” 

Patton shrugged. “I get that a lot, but have you seen how cute those little danger noodles are?” 

Remus nodded and pulled out his phone. “I have some lesbian friends. Say the word and I will have them set us up a U-Haul date right now.” 

Patton giggled at that. “A first date that’s going well is still a first date.” 

“You can’t blame me, I think this is going almost too well. It’s hard to make friends that let me speak like this, much less a boyfriend.” 

“I guess we both just got lucky.” 

Remus grinned and leaned down. “Well, if you don’t want to move in with me and adopt a hoard of snakes and guinea pigs, will you at least give me a kiss?” 

Patton nodded and leaned up, kissing Remus. 

A few feet away, Logan watched them, a proud grin on his face as he took a break from kissing his own boyfriend. “I knew this would be a good idea.” 

“You say that about every idea you have. How could you have possibly known that a puffball like Patton and a weirdo like Remus would get along that well?” 

“I just knew.” 

Janus rolled his eyes and kissed Logan’s forehead. He could say a lot of things, but there was one thing he had to admit. Logan was right. Patton and Remus did made a cute couple. 


End file.
